Communication Archives/Genus3
"Ah, looks like hell indeed. I see things aren't going so well as planned. But you guys seem to be handling things quite well. Also, seems like you have found out about the Byruniukus! If I were you, don't worry much about them. They, are not Afyg. However, they are still humans. From the future as well, but they a couple of them got pulled back in time along with the Afyg when their nearby artifical planet was in close proximity with the collapsing Afyg planet. They're good guys, if you think about it. They're just a bit pissed with the Afyg, but the Afyg has already settled things with them. Well, they did because the Byruniukus are much more highly technological then the Afygs, and that until that day they both got sent back in time, the Byruniuku's still has economic, scientific, and cultural ties with the mainstream humans that are our decendants from Earth. I am, however, bothered with the Orkudusu. They're a group of Afygs who has been performing mischievous acts and were actually the cause of why the Afygs were sent into lockdown and isolation in the future. Of course, the future will be completely different now that FAILTECH exists. It's a bit complicated how things work, but both the Afygs and Byruniukus agree that the technological boost human kind has now will be a good thing. It might be wrong in a sense, but they say if I saw the future myself, I would have wished it was quite different. It can be called cheating, but time is a complcated thing. Also, you seem to have found the Jhuku! That's great! Keep an eye on him. I think you already know how important he is, so I don't think I need to explain anything. Also, Pedro is a Orkudusu, not a Byruniuku. Keep him away at all costs! I know I should have done something about this when I was still at FAILTECH, but I did not want to make it obvious I was up to something. Did Emily contact you yet? She's supposed to be taking care of the Jhuku. Nonetheless, Scarlet should be keeping an eye on him as well. OK, the piece of broken text you have seems to be talking about the Legend of the Jhuku. You probablykow it already, but I'll explain it further. I don't know what the great calamity is, but they say it's the future that's inevitable. Unavoidable. But the League of Councils, a group of scientific leaders amongst the most dominant races in the universe (yes, there "aliens" but we shouldn't worry, they're good, most of them), that have united for a common interest of unlocking the secrets of the universe. However, in the future, they will discover about the calamity. They know it's something hard to change, but they still want to prove otherwise that it can be stopped. The piece of text you have is probably talking about how the Orkudusu believes otherwise that the league is foolish to prevent the inevitable. They're like a religious group, no matter how hard you try to convince them otherwise, they will insist on their belief. I have no probalem about that, but they are extremists. They act unwise and perform things that are foolish, such as causing the Afygs to be sent into isolation. The nieroku of hovago is "the timekeeper of hovago". Hovago is another race, and right now, they are already highly technological enough that they can observe multiple places at the same time withouthaving the need to leave their planet. Of course, the Jhuku should check in with the nieruku when the galactic reset needs to be done. They will have to transffer the needed information into him and reset time back. Hovago, however, is very far away. They are one of the oldest race in the universe and they are mostly located near the far ends of the ever expanding universe. Reaching them by regular means is impossible. Which is why Earth needs the technological boost to speed up our technology process and send the Jhuku to Hovago soon. He needs to stay in Hovago until the time comes. Anyways, I'm running out of time. It's only mere minutes since my email was sent and I received this. Maybe my time phase is running slower than in your regular time phase. I'll just probably send you guys a warning about this in your past, which is already done in your point and is a future thing from my point of time. I just hope I send you a proper email. Keeping a paradox is VERY energy consuming and uses up so much energy. Ok, till next time!" ~ Genus Orein (From http://forums.unfiction.com/forums/posting.php?p=899445&mode=topicreview&postorder=DESC#899445) Category:Afyg Category:Byruniuku Category:Jhuku Category:Orkudusu Category:Hovago Category:Afyg Category:Byruniuku Category:Jhuku Category:Orkudusu Category:Hovago